bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ji Robinson
Welcome According to ScarRedNovaDragon It takes 10 battles to squeeze 1 XP. At first when I was facing dan I always upgraded by 1. Now I can barely get half an XP. It's ridiculous! If it's this hard it must be heck to be level 850 and above! Dude, you SERIOUSLY need to be careful with your blogs. If you have something new and you already posted a blog the same day, just use that one. Oh, and since you are new, most of us won't hesitate to block you. So you have to be VERY careful of what you do until you get around 1000 edits. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:18, March 21, 2011 (UTC) So basically your saying to watch what I say (I'll go read the policy). your also saying to keep it down to one blog post a day and I can probably be a bit more loose (but still in policy) when I'm around 1000 edits. Gotcha! ^_^ Ooooh your on AOH's hit list lol soon magma you'l be just like me.>.^ Burn, Burn in the Flames of Defeat ! 21:29, March 21, 2011 (UTC) I know right. Yup. Close, but pure Pyrus prevails. :) Bendo, The [[Burning Revenge|'MAS']][[Smokescreen|'TER']] of Frenzied Flames and hydras the [[User:Bendo14/FAIL.|''flesh!]] 01:37, March 22, 2011 (UTC) -_-" Don't be looking at me in that digital tone of voice. THE FUTURE IS[[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|''' BULLETPROOF, THE AFTERMATH']] IS SECONDARY!!! 21:35, March 21, 2011 (UTC) Lol whatever.. Warning Please don't add your own little touches to articles, such as changing the punctuation on the JetKor article.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:42, March 22, 2011 (UTC) :Also, Bakugan is a proper noun. But thanks for listening.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 01:55, March 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Please don't move your User Pages.Abce2|''Ave, true ''''to Caesar." 16:22, March 22, 2011 (UTC) Welcome to AU. No questions asked. All glory [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' to the']] HYPNOTOAD! 15:50, April 2, 2011 (UTC) on each of your duplicates.}} beam a cosmic Ingram in this http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/bakugan/images/8/8d/Ventus_ViperHelios.png Dude -_-" None of those Bakugan were BakuNano compitable! So, stop adding those to the pages please. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:44, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Thank you Winx. As well as, badges dont matter. So stop adding stuff for others to revert. God dude, who cares if you are number one in badges or not? FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) (Facepalm) ON BD! Not the show!! -_-" DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:49, April 8, 2011 (UTC) No, you need to stop. P.S. You do '''not' wanna go there with ME. So stop adding that. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 19:51, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Duh I'm a dude, dude. If you read my ing User Page, you would know.. DJ PARTY TIME!!! The Bakugan|Pokemon lover! SOO DEAL WITH IT!! 19:57, April 8, 2011 (UTC) NPC If you used "NPC", it would be "a NPC" rather than "an NPC". It doesn't sound right, but it is grammatically correct. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:32, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Three reasons. One, we don't need them necessarily. Two, you could just group them into one page. Three, cuz. We are strong, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|' we don't belong,]] born in this world as it all falls apart! 00:50, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Warning For vandalism of the Template:Infobox Move page. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!!'' 21:17, April 10, 2011 (UTC)'' You want badges too? . . . 22:14, April 11, 2011 (UTC) Badges are awesome and don't forget to sign with ~~~~ . . . 22:17, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :Please watch out how you edit pages. You're scrunching up the pages.Abce2|''They call ''''me Prophet." 01:37, April 12, 2011 (UTC) You do realize that you are far from having the right to tell me what to do, right? Watch it, because my patience for you is VERY slim. LET ME [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos| SEE YOU']] GRIT THOSE TEETH!! 22:05, April 14, 2011 (UTC) These are the last words you will ever hear. Now uh BUH BYE. FLUSH IT DOWN THE TOLIET!!!!!!!!! 22:09, April 14, 2011 (UTC) }} :And stop talking about P--- on a supposedly kid-friendly site! Or chatroom/chatbox/IRC! --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH IN RED!!! 22:15, April 14, 2011 (UTC)'' Re: U Think This is Funny -_- Oh, I know what it means, I didn't know what the nickname DA gave it meant. --DQ | I SPEAK THE TRUTH''[[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 22:24, April 14, 2011 (UTC) Images Please do not upload duplicate images. Your File:Bakugan ep 32 i.png is a duplicated file of File:Lars Lion Haos.JPG. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:23, April 19, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, it's pretty hard to figure out when exactly you have a duplicate image. The best way is to look on the character/Bakugan pages and see if there's any picture like that. I'm considering replacing the old image of Lars Lion with yours since yours is in higher quality, but it's already on several pages, and I'm really lazy right now. --DQ | [[User Talk:DinoQueen13|I SPEAK THE TRUTH]][[User_blog:DinoQueen13|'' IN RED!!!]] 20:31, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Not Cool Traitor Not cool Ji, no one likes it or thinks its funny, it's not a very good way of payback either. You've failed this wiki Ji. I'm glad if they block your IP! You deserve it. You don't belong here. Time to leave your mark on the World 23:27, May 11, 2011 (UTC) Name Do you happen to be Jahlen Smalls? It would be really weird if I turned out to be Shrek. 21:43, May 16, 2011 (UTC) Pic. First , welcome back. Second your pic. You can put this in our area where you stuck that other LM pic. Make sure you lcick full size. -_-" We don't even have the stuff to do it. Anyway, this is an Admin project. GIVE ME FUEL [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'GIVE ME FIRE ]]GIVE ME THAT WHICH I DESIRE! 21:21, May 19, 2011 (UTC) Image Quality Several of your pictures are in extremely low quality (AHEMEPISODEPICTURESAHEM). Please upload them in a higher quality. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:08, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :Browsing through the activity feed. Clicked on a picture. Saw crappy quality. Almost died (not really) XDD --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 01:12, May 20, 2011 (UTC) BUT, Did you not see the fact there were ALREADY BD PICS THERE?! We've been having trouble with people overflooding those pages with BD images. NEVER ANGER TEH HYDRA! 21:43, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Join Us! Hey ! Would you like to join a super fun Bakugan User Wiki? You can create any page you want, as long as it's appropriate, and it's totally okay! We don't enforce many rules, but some people get a bit extreme. Anyways, we all would like YOU, , to join us on our Wiki: Bakugan Users Wiki! Thats: bakuganusers.wikia.com http://bakuganusers.wikia.com/wiki/Bakugan_Users Thank You and have a great day! Release Your Inner Flame! 04:18, May 23, 2011 (UTC) Re: Special Move Infobox We just use the normal template. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 18:45, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :Um, what do you mean? There's no "Attribute" part in the template. Are you sure you're using Template:Infobox Move? --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:04, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::I just put "Special Ability" under Style. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:13, May 25, 2011 (UTC) :::Eh, I might just make one ... there are a lot of Special Abilities, right? If there's enough to make a template for, then I will. --Queenie! "His logic is flawless! Wouldn't you agree, Talking Cheese?" 20:16, May 25, 2011 (UTC) ::::Finished. Template:Infobox Move/Special. Just put on the pages. If you need any other revisions, just tell me. Hey . Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 17:25, May 27, 2011 (UTC) :You know, if you want to talk about it, do it on the IRC, not here. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 17:35, May 27, 2011 (UTC) He can't. Only Alpha can unblock you on teh IRC. If you call now, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I will throw in s second beating ']]ABSOLUTELY FREE. 21:02, May 27, 2011 (UTC) Come Here. [[User:TwinStar|''2X☆∞]] | [[User talk:TwinStar|'''DuPlIcAtE]] |''' Lol, Blaze says " Dude Magma WT* you called me during my date with rose. Now she had to leave. -_- WT* dude ?! I'm almost home, tell jayron I said nice pics though. " lol XD - SaberX Sup, dude I just went to modern family wiki ( it wasn't on purpose ! ) AHEM. I would suggest you read this before you say anything again. What ever happened to staying off blogs? Hmm? Exactly. AOH, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'one of ']]a kind 14:02, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Hey since there isn't much to edit on project exonaut wiki i'll be active on here, 39 clues wiki, and fusion fall wiki. P.S is that a sentury gun from call of duty?Happyaqua! =) 01:53, May 31, 2011 (UTC) Have u watched the 15/04 of MS? what u think it? what parts u like it? Reply Usually for Infoboxes here, the px is 250.Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:21, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :You need to use Hex Codes. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:26, June 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Just take a look at my sig, you'll understand. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:30, June 1, 2011 (UTC) :::I don't know how to exactly, I did this years ago, try asking someone, possibly try asking someone on the Wikia IRC. Abce2|''Talk '''Other things" 18:51, June 1, 2011 (UTC) Hey LM, AOH wants you on the IRC. Check it out! Check it out!! Oh yeah! Blasting rage and.. Wicked animal cage. Put in one for more fun. 20:38, June 2, 2011 (UTC) Yearbook Sure i would to be in it my 3 top favoerite bakugan are- Infinity helios Zenthon Olifus TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 19:35, June 10, 2011 (UTC) ... I forgive you but DONT YOU DARE TRY IT AGAIN!!! TIME TO DIE! YOUR MAKING ME MAD! 15:51, June 13, 2011 (UTC) Reply You know, there's something called clicking on the pictures to make them bigger :P In the rules/Community Messages, it says clearly, "All gallery widths are 120 px". --I never read it because it was BORING. 01:59, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :Well then, sucks to be you if you don't read it :P. It's only going to come at your loss. --I never read it because it was BORING. 02:02, June 15, 2011 (UTC) hey,u wanna trade dna codes?Ventuskuso (talk) 11:30, June 15, 2011 (UTC)ventuskuso Time for some Red Truth. First, I did not have DM do my dirty work for me. He simply asked whom would want you blocked, and I agreed. I was not the only one talking to him at the time, so it was not strictly my fault. Second, once you have a legitament gripe that isn't also partially your fault over a block, come talk to me. You could just be happy that you are off block and stay off blogs and whatnot like you promised way back when Queenie took you off what was supposed to be a permanent ban, and we wouldn't have this problem. Instead, every time I warn someone new, you have to pounce on me saying it isn't right when after block #5 there ARE no warnings. Enough said. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 21:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You know you could just honor your promise and stay quiet in the community. But instead of this, all you every do is complain about why we blocked you. Oh and if you don't like how you are being treated, LEAVE. Easy answer. Now keep quiet and do what you are obligated by the promise and you are told, or I could just have you gone permanently no questions asked for trolling an Admin while blocked. CONTAMINATE [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'THE ']]CRIME SCENE! 21:52, June 15, 2011 (UTC) :By the way, Ji, you did promise to stay quiet in the community. --I never read it because it was BORING. 22:42, June 15, 2011 (UTC) You are lucky You had bail. You have ONE chance left. Enjoy what you have. ROW ROW, [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'I'M ']]THE POWAH! 20:45, July 10, 2011 (UTC) Kickban Numerous inappropriate references. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:05, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :No, that was for the Kirby one. The paint I understand. Also, a warning for insulting a user. Yes, I'd still give it if it were a user to another user, so don't accuse me of doing this only to you. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:13, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::And no, it wasn't, since we still know what it is, and it's still an inappropriate reference. And thank you, that's the purpose of us Administrators. So I'm doing it right. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:15, July 11, 2011 (UTC) :::Legitimate Proof? --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:17, July 11, 2011 (UTC) ::::Silly boy, that's fan art. I asked for legitimate proof. --Get away, run away, fly away! 00:24, July 11, 2011 (UTC) Head's Up Lay off the sarcasm on Bendo. I'm committing verbal murder in the major third degree! 00:47, July 11, 2011 (UTC) MAGMA!!! :D hey magma! good to have you back! how are things? and are you going to continue the BD year book? , im sure it will look fantastic i am the fiery chaos, i AM CRIMSONSTORM! 17:35, July 12, 2011 (UTC) ok thanks for letting me know. good to have you back. and are banned on IRC or not? i am the fiery chaos, i AM CRIMSONSTORM! 17:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) P.S. i got a Youtube account. http://www.youtube.com/user/CrimsonstormRecon i am the fiery chaos, i AM CRIMSONSTORM! 17:47, July 12, 2011 (UTC) Templates I added the GCT template, but your Wiki seems to be missing something that prevents the "Hide" button from appearing. --Get away, run away, fly away! 18:42, July 13, 2011 (UTC) ... Do you WANT me to lose my Adminship so I can't do it PERIOD?! Oh, and a warning for flaming on me. First one. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 19:08, July 14, 2011 (UTC) I MEAN I have to do what they say or I get nowhere. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ''']]the poor who die. 21:52, July 15, 2011 (UTC) Not me, the Project Exonaut Wiki Users made a petition and Dopp stripped you of all your powers. I had no doing in this. I'll Always Be There When You Need Me. 15:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Ji. Strike one. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have '''NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 03:00, July 17, 2011 (UTC) :Second strike for intimidating behavior and harassment. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 03:17, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Ji Robinson... I saw your message to Bendo. You will NEVER EVER become bureaucrat on the PE wiki again. If anyone makes you a bcrat again, i will go to Dopp again (yeah it was me who went to Dopp and got your bcrat rights taken away) and tell her to take away your bcrat right away. You will have the infinte ban and bannedfrom chat forever. If you reply to this with curses, i will go to Darkusmaster (not DM84) and tell him to ban you. I suggest that you don't even reply back to this. TheBen10Mazter (talk) 13:55, July 17, 2011 (UTC) I'm not letting you keep it up. Second strike for user harassment and intimidation. No questions. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 15:09, July 17, 2011 (UTC) Well a little someone forgot to say it was IRL, so I won't give you your last warning. Now go and take care of trying to keep your Cratness if you can. It is hard to get it back. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 01:28, July 18, 2011 (UTC) ... If you look into the message, you will find the point. When the rich [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'wage war it's ']]the poor who die. 01:46, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Dude, you need a break. Obviously the stress on the other wikis is getting to you, so I am not only blocking you for your strikes, but also so you can get everything else settled and found out. See you in three weeks. I'm still in control, [[User Talk:DarkusMaster|and I have NO IDEA]] how to fix this place! 21:23, July 18, 2011 (UTC) Reply Look, I don't have much time right now, so how about, to keep you out of ttouble, don't say anything at all. I really don't want to deal with another blow up until I can handle it. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 18:29, August 8, 2011 (UTC) It's your punishment. You know what you did, and why do you care if your not there? Oh wait I got it. Crystal McHotness. 18:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) What wiki were you blocked on? Y U NO KNOCK? 18:58, August 8, 2011 (UTC) you are unblocked... Fine, but so help me if you post a negative link I will take you out quicker than you can even think to say "Trollololo". The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ]]you away. 00:43, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wow you work fast One count of Blackmailing. Enjoy. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 00:49, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Wait, read it wrong. Disregard that. The little [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'things give ']]you away. 00:50, August 9, 2011 (UTC) Just to let you know, you DO NOT put the BD pages into past tense. [[User:DartHolderX|'''League]] of [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 21:28, September 21, 2011 (UTC) The admins once even edited the Community Messages telling specifically not to do so because another user was changing the characters in BD into past tense. Just follow the rules. [[User:DartHolderX|'League']] of [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 21:49, September 21, 2011 (UTC) :Disregard Dark. -A2 Actually, Queenie, DM and a bunch of other admins said keep them the way it is. 2 crats + 4 admins is more then 1 crat. I'm living for my dying wish. 03:29, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Chat now Ji :Not going to say anything, DQ and I are working on the solution for the BD thing. Abce2|[[User Talk:Abce2|''Talk ]]'Other things" 22:11, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Kick Inappropriate content. That is all. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 18:48, September 26, 2011 (UTC) :You were posting inappropriate content. What else is there to be discussed? And never, since I highly doubt I will ''ever feel like un-kicking you. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 18:55, September 26, 2011 (UTC) HEY Back the hell off, Ji. Frosting did NOTHING to you, so back off. I am counting this as one count on user harassment. Don't even try to deny anything or call this BS, because obviously you can't take what you dish out. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 20:15, September 28, 2011 (UTC) You have no right to just attack her. My judgement still stands. Deal with it. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 20:20, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Some of them are actually ok, now back off before I decide to do what I have done to you the past three times you got smart with me. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 20:24, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Well, im glad that u feel the need to leave a message on my talk page. Not leaving a signature doesn't hide ur identity. Now, i told AOH, he "told" u, and theres not much more to it. So anyway thnx for the message, i bet it really made u feel nice to write something rude on others pages. well, sorry but things like that don't bother me coming from people who use there priviliges on this wiki ignorantly. ok, now think before u write on MY talk page or anyone elses talk page, ever again. Kthxbai. ur rudeness is what makes u feel good and YOU need to work on that. Have a nice day now, JI! =) Frosting128 (talk) 20:27, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I would count that as two ... but I won't. FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 20:29, September 28, 2011 (UTC) I told her to cut it out since she is on the IRC, now leave me be. Understand me? FIGHT FIGHT [[User Talk: Airzel-of-haos|'FIGHT TIL THE ']]BREAK OF DAWN! 20:31, September 28, 2011 (UTC) :It's 'sarcastic'. --Don't run, accept your errors, the truths, 23:30, September 28, 2011 (UTC) BD pages Even if the BD pages should be in the past tense, you do not change the effect of the BD moves to past tense too. Imagine Yugioh cards in past tense. [[User:DartHolderX|'League']] of [[User Talk:DartHolderX|'Vandal']] [[User Blog:DartHolderX|'Eradication:']] 23:53, September 28, 2011 (UTC) i've heard ive heard that youre leaving for good...well sorry to hear that..remember if you even need help you know where to find me...i'll be here to help (although i wont be on until December first for grade reasons) remember bro...youve got a friend here...~Crimson